


Плывущему море

by klotho_borg



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-15 02:09:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14149647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klotho_borg/pseuds/klotho_borg
Summary: Война Гнева окончена, Маэдрос и Маглор - последние из оставшихся в живых сыновья Феанора едут завершать свою Клятву. История о том, что происходило "за кулисами" развязки Сильмариллиона.





	Плывущему море

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждения:  
> 1\. это не АУ, так что те, кто надо - умерли.  
> 2\. несмотря на то, что я вроде бы писала по канону, небольшие расхождения имеются и в принципе в меня есть за что кинуть пылающей крестовиной.
> 
> Спасибо Нёклу, Мире, старпому Куат, Фреду и ленте в твиттере. Эти были лихие 2013-е, мы зажигали как могли.

_Плывущему - море,_  
Где рифы и мели.  
Тонуть - так тонуть, виват!  
И разве кто спорит.  
В грядущее горе  
Гребущий не верит.  
Он проклял свой путь назад,  
Он выбрал дорогу над,  
Он этакой доле рад.  
Что ж, вольному - воля. 

_"Плывущему - море", Зимовье Зверей.  
_

— Вы не пройдете здесь. Реки вышли из берегов, там, где раньше была суша, теперь болотные топи. Земля меняется почти каждую неделю, вам не пройти к побережью без проводника.

— Возможно ли найти кого-нибудь для нас?

— К сожалению, нет. Все проводники заняты переправой народа аданов на восток, или же помогают войску Эонвэ добраться до гаваней. 

— Это единственная причина твоего отказа, король Эрейнион? 

— Не единственная, лорд Маэдрос, и вы знаете об этом. Если вы хотите поговорить с лордом Эонвэ, то я могу послать за ним гонца.

Маэдрос насмешливо прищурил глаза.

— Ты ехал через свои земли, чтобы отказать нам в проезде и провожатых, а теперь предлагаешь отправить гонца к Эонвэ, но сам проводить нас до него не в состоянии?

— При всем моем уважении к вам, лорд Маэдрос, у меня найдутся свои дела и помимо того, чтобы переводить вас и ваш отряд через болота, — Гил-Галад легко поклонился, всем своим видом выказывая исключительное почтение сыну Феанора. Пожалуй, даже чересчур исключительное, так, что любой внимательный наблюдатель рассмотрел бы легкую насмешку.

— Что ж, aran, тогда будем прощаться. Твои слова услышаны, — Маэдрос махнул рукой на прощанье и развернул коня. 

Гил-Галад дождался, пока он и его отряд скроются за деревьями, и только потом позволил себе выдохнуть и чуть расслабить напряженную спину. 

— Сообщите мне, когда они пересекут границу. Не пытайтесь задержать, а сразу отправляйте гонца, — обратился он к главе дозорных.

— А разве они вернутся? После вашего запрета?

— Конечно, вернутся. Возможно, не через этот пост. Смотрите в оба, не останавливайте их, а сразу докладывайте мне.

 

До своего лагеря Гил-Галад доехал уже затемно. Его встреча с Маэдросом произошла абсолютно случайно — он отправился проверить заново проложенный «сухой путь» для тех, кто хотел уйти на восток, на пригодность для езды большими караванами. Вода заливала почву очень быстро, и Кирдан не раз уже высказывал идею переправляться кораблями по большим рекам. Гил-Галад был согласен с этим, но корабли сейчас были нужны в другом месте, а людям требовалась помощь как можно быстрее. 

Гил-Галад шел по лагерю, даже не подозревая о том, какое мрачное у него сейчас выражение лица, пока не разглядел в толпе приехавшего Кирдана. Владыка фалатрим приветственно улыбнулся ему и удивленно приподнял брови, без слов спрашивая, что случилось. Эрейнион выдавил из себя подобие улыбки и подошел ближе к нему. Они обнялись и подсели поближе к огню.

— Я совсем позабыл о том, что ты обещал приехать, — после небольшой паузы вздохнул Гил-Галад.

— Я заметил. Нашлись дела поинтереснее, друг мой? Рассказывай уже, что у нас плохого на этот раз? — улыбнулся Кирдан. 

— Сыновья Феанора объявились на границах, — вздохнул Гил-Галад. — Они были настолько любезны, что попросили у меня разрешения проехать через мои земли, после того как столкнулись со мной нос к носу, и им не оставалось ничего другого.

— Оу, какая неприятность, — Кирдан покачал головой. На его безмятежном лице не отразилось даже тени удивления. — И что же ты им сказал?

— Сказал, что у нас нет проводников, чтобы вывести их отряд к Эонвэ. Надерзил лорду Маэдросу. Был бы мой отец жив, он бы с меня голову снял.

— Не наговаривай на своего отца, сначала он бы разобрался в ситуации.

— Да. А потом снял бы голову. — Согласился Гил-Галад. — Даже если разбираться, то мне ему стыдно было бы в глаза смотреть.

Кирдан покачал головой и вздохнул. 

— Они же все равно пройдут. Мое слово для них ничего не значит, — горько сказал Гил-Галад.

— Ты ошибаешься. Лорд Маэдрос уважает тебя, и признает своим королем. Только ведет их не добрая воля, а Клятва. Мы ведь знаем о том, зачем они идут к лагерю Эонвэ.

— Знаем.

— Что ты намерен делать?

Гил-Галад усмехнулся. Владыка фалатрим всегда был таким — хорошим советником, который не навязывал своего решения, а предлагал искать выход самому, или же думать вместе. В помощи он не отказывал никогда, и Эрейнион всегда чувствовал надежную поддержку за плечом.

— Я думаю, совершить безумный для короля поступок. Оставить свой народ прощупывать дорогу на восток самостоятельно, а самому направиться за отрядом лордов Маэдроса и Маглора.

— Хорошее решение. Только как бы тебе ни хотелось, бросить свой народ на произвол судьбы у тебя не получится, потому что с ними останусь я, — безмятежно отозвался Кирдан. — Позволишь, король?

— Сердечно попрошу тебя об этом, мой друг, — Гил-Галад склонил голову. — А как же гавани? 

— Там остались мои сыновья, разберутся без меня. А ты поезжай, Эрейнион, и ни о чем не волнуйся.

Известие о том, что феаноринги пересекли границу его владений пришли к Гил-Галаду спустя два дня. За это время они продвинулись на несколько лиг севернее, справедливо рассудив, что там будет меньше дозорных. Из-за того, что основные боевые действия большей своей частью проходили на севере, эти земли были затоплены гораздо больше, и пройти там было очень трудно. Гил-Галад тут же засобирался в дорогу — какими бы ни были феанорионы, а покуда он король этих земель, никто в них не заблудится и не утонет. 

Он нагнал их спустя полтора дня и устроился неподалеку от лагеря, не привлекая к себе внимания. Это было нелегко, но королю определенно благоволила удача. Однако с приходом темноты она, вероятно, куда-то отвернулась, и его стоянка была абсолютно случайно обнаружена юным эльфом. Вероятно, он шел за водой к ручью, но заметил коня Гил-Галада, мирно пасшегося на поляне. Он был расседлан, но юношу удивило, что такая породистая лошадь бродит сама по себе. Он с любопытством подошел к животному и осторожно погладил его по густой гриве. 

Гил-Галад не собирался выдавать своего присутствия, но внезапно понял, кто именно гладит его лошадь и удивляется тому, что в лоснящейся гриве не застрял даже какой-нибудь захудалый репей. В неверном лунном свете перед ним стоял юный Эарендил, такой, каким его запомнил Эрейнион, когда тот учился корабельной науке у Кирдана. Сейчас, вернувшись из Валинора, он неуловимо изменился, и лицом, и статью, и походкой. А здесь, на поляне, стояла его уменьшенная копия из прошлого. 

— Алайо, Эарендилион, — тихо сказал Гил-Галад, выходя из зарослей.  
Надежда не напугать юношу не оправдалась. Сын Эарендила резко, одним движением, обернулся, не издав ни звука. В ладони у него блеснула сталь кинжала. Гил-Галад с трудом удержался, чтобы не закатить глаза подобно лорду Кирдану — этот защитный жест и мгновенная боевая стойка была определенно наукой лорда Маэдроса. И в ней еще было над чем работать. Он протянул вперед руки, показывая пустые ладони — древний жест мира и доброй воли. Юноша застыл на месте, удивленно рассматривая его.

— Вы... Вы — Эрейнион Гил-Галад, да? — с любопытством спросил он. В голосе его не было уже ни страха, ни настороженности.

— Верно, — развеселился тот, — а как ты догадался?

— У вас в глазах будто свет звезд отражается, я никогда такого не видел, — честно сказал мальчишка. — Ой! Простите, aran, — он неловко поклонился.

— Что ты, прекрати. Мы же не во дворце встретились, а в лесу. Да даже если бы и во дворце... А ты Элронд или Элрос?

— Я — Элронд. Элрос сейчас вместе с лордом Макалурэ, заняты настройкой арфы.  
— Дело серьезное. А лорд Маэдрос где?

— Ушел вместе с небольшим отрядом просматривать дорогу на завтра. А вы к нему приехали? Вы же вроде бы не договорились.

— Вроде как к нему, да только без его ведома, как и он ко мне приехал.

Элронд поджал губы, пряча усмешку. 

— Так значит, все-таки, вы не дали разрешение на проезд?

— А он вам не сказал?

— Не сказал ничего определенного. Сказал взять севернее и выступать.

— Не слишком хорошее решение, — Гил-Галад покачал головой, — здесь без хорошего проводника вы будете долго идти или можете совсем увязнуть.

— Может, оно и к лучшему, — фыркнул Элронд. — Что же вы, не зайдете в лагерь? Лорд Макалурэ вас не прогонит, он добрый.

Эрейниону послышалось отчетливо повисшее в воздухе «в отличие от...».

— Да нет, я уж как-нибудь сквозь заросли вместе со своим конем пройду.

Элронд задумался:

— А давайте вы хотя бы у нас с Элросом в шатре переночуете? У нас тихо, и никто к нам не заходит. Вас никто не увидит, вы отдохнете, а конь ваш тут подождет. Элрос будет очень рад с вами познакомиться. Мы столько о вас слышали!

— Да было бы что слышать, — усмехнулся Гил-Галад. Обременять близнецов своим присутствием не хотелось, да и подставлять под гнев наставников таким образом тоже. Но и отказываться от ночлега, предложенного от чистого сердца, было нехорошо.

— Что ж, ладно, приглашение принимаю. Только вы учтите, что дальше будет гораздо больше воды, и земля будет очень мокрой. Шатер вы уже не разобьете, и мне придется следовать первоначальному плану, прячась в кустах.

— Вот когда будет мокро, тогда и станем думать, — обрадованно улыбнулся Элронд.

 

Близнецы эарендилионы оказались поразительно не похожи друг на друга. Они были одинаковы только на первый взгляд, но совсем немного поговорив с обоими, Гил-Галад научился без труда их различать. Элронд был порывистым и в чем-то несдержанным, это было отчетливо заметно даже сквозь идеальное воспитание феанорионов. Если можно было так сказать, он больше походил на эльфа-подростка, в то время как Элрос куда более напоминал аданов, входящих в возраст зрелости, своим спокойствием и выверенными речами. Элрос то и дело сбивался с дружеского обращения на уважительно-почтительное «aran», в то время как Элронд мгновенно перешагнул титул Гил-Галада после его разрешения.  
Гил-Галад рассматривал их с любопытством — сейчас перед его глазами разговаривали, смеялись и шутливо отбирали друг у друга еду два уникальных существа. До этого никто толком не мог рассказать о том, как взрослеют потомки эльфов и людей: с Диором, сыном Берена и Лютиэн, Эрейнион не имел чести быть знакомым, а Эарендила и Эльвинг помнил только в юности. Когда сын Туора вернулся позже, он неуловимо изменился, и тот самый переход от юноши к мужчине уже произошел. Так или иначе, никто не мог подсказать Гил-Галаду как должны взрослеть полуэльфы, и что в каком возрасте для них нормально. Элронд и Элрос выглядели как юные эльдар, но рассуждали гораздо взрослее, и вообще как-то иначе, чем обычные дети эльфов в их возрасте. 

За небольшим ужином Гил-Галад нарисовал близнецам карту топей на их предполагаемом маршруте и предостерег, что в таком положении вода была неделю назад, а о том, как и куда сейчас разлились реки, пока не мог сказать никто. Все проводники действительно были задействованы в переселении аданов по более сухому, юго-восточному направлению.

Время перевалило за середину ночи, когда они наконец-то подошли к старательно огибаемой до этого времени теме. Сильмариллы. Точнее, те, кому они были нужны больше жизни.

— Мы ужасно боимся за них, — прямо сказал Элрос, серьезно глядя в глаза Гил-Галаду. — Боимся, что может повториться то, что случилось с Гаванями сорок девять лет тому назад.

— Поэтому мы и напросились с ними, сказали, что в войске Эонвэ наш отец, и мы хотим его увидеть, — с легкой ехидцей в голосе сказал Элронд. — В этом нет неправды, мы действительно хотели бы повидать отца, но одновременно с этим, мы можем присматривать и за Маэдросом с Маглором.

— А я-то все думал, как вы их уговорили вас с собой взять, — улыбнулся Гил-Галад и успокаивающе обратился к Элросу: — Не думаю, что в этот раз случится то же, что и в Гаванях. История не всегда имеет свойство повторяться.

Элрос недоверчиво хмыкнул.

— А вы не думали, что стоит просто немного поводить их по топям, пока Эонвэ не увезет Сильмариллы? — спросил Элронд.

Гил-Галад снова рассмеялся.

— Ну, не буду отрицать, что такой мысли у меня совсем не было, но, во-первых, ходить по топям в таком случае нам всем придется очень долго, а во-вторых, они небезопасны, и в них совершенно не составит труда заблудиться. И к тому же, я считаю, что лучше уж Маэдросу и Маглору поговорить непосредственно с Эонвэ. Может быть, он просто вернет им камни, если они попросят.

— Не вернет, — глухо сказал Элронд. — И тогда...

— А вот на этот случай, мы будем там, — мягко сказал Гил-Галад. — Так, мы сегодня вообще спать собираемся?

— Собираемся! Но мы вас хотели попросить рассказать нам о папе, — немного смущаясь, сказал Элрос. — Вы ведь видели его, когда он вернулся?

— И про маму...

— Хорошо-хорошо. Вы попытайтесь уснуть, а я буду рассказывать.

Близнецы покорно закивали, но Гил-Галад ни на секунду не поверил их честнейшим глазам. Спать они будут, конечно. Он бы и сам не спал хоть целую неделю, если бы кто-то в это время рассказывал ему про отца.

— Ваш отец — отважный воин и победитель дракона, это вы знаете. Но я хочу рассказать вам о том, каким я его помню еще с детства. Он один из самых достойных людей, которых мне только доводилось встречать...

Следующие два дня Гил-Галад провел вдали от лагеря феанорионов, стараясь двигаться параллельно им. С Элрондом и Элросом они договорились оставлять какие-нибудь знаки, чтобы потом найти друг друга, если нужно будет поговорить. Близнецы объявились утром третьего дня пути, ведя за собой отряд из двух дюжин воинов.

— Они отослали нас, — сходу начал Элронд, который просто кипел от негодования. — Не хотят, чтобы мы путались у них под ногами, пока они вершат свои мерзкие дела. Не хотят, чтобы мы тоже были запятнанными.

— Может, с их стороны это и разумное решение, — пытался успокоить его Элрос. — Они любят нас.

— Любят! Если бы они любили нас и раскаялись, то они отказались бы от этих проклятых камней! А они...

— Элронд!

— Если вы сейчас не перестанете ссориться, то у меня закружится голова. Вы даже не представляете, как выглядите со стороны — одинаковые, да еще и голоса похожи. А слушатели думают, что у них в глазах двоится, — мягко пожурил их Гил-Галад. 

Близнецы притихли, даже разгоряченный Элронд немного успокоился. 

— Лорд Маглор сказал нам взять южнее и найти вас, или владыку Кирдана, — сказал Элрос.

— Ну, допустим, меня вы уже нашли, — усмехнулся Гил-Галад, — А вот владыка Кирдан это хорошая идея. Действительно возьмем южнее и дойдем до первой передвижной гавани за четыре дня. Оттуда доплывем обратно уже на корабле за полтора дня — ваши наставники как раз подойдут. К тому же, мы не пересечемся — они подойдут с востока, а мы со стороны моря. Как вам такой план?

— Лучше, чем никакого, — пробурчал Элронд. — А разве все корабли не заняты?

— Знаешь, сын Эарендила, иногда королем быть утомительно, иногда противно, иногда — отвратительно, но все-таки определенные прелести в этой работе есть. Берите своих воинов и пойдем дальше.

 

— Элронд, я бы хотел поговорить, — сказал Гил-Галад, подходя к бортику корабля, у которого устроился юноша. Тот кивнул и мгновенно подвинулся. Все произошло так, как и планировал Эрейнион — им без проблем выделили небольшой корабль, которым обычно развозили важные донесения, и они уже сутки плыли по волнам.

— Да, я слушаю. О чем?

— Честно говоря, твои слова о Маэдросе и Маглоре не идут у меня из головы. Они любят вас, я уверен в этом. Но Клятва...

— Да я понимаю, — смутился Элронд, — просто... Наверное, я все еще не могу их простить. Смешно, правда? Я рос у них, я люблю их обоих по-своему, но я просто не могу. Каждый раз, когда я думаю об этом, у меня словно что-то замирает внутри. Это нормально?

— Я думаю, более чем. Прощать вообще трудно.

— Мне тяжело с этим жить, — Элронд неотрывно смотрел на бегущие волны, — Я словно запутался в паутине. Постоянно возвращаюсь к тому дню, когда исчезла мама. Маэдрос и Маглор стали очень близки нам с Элросом, но знать, что когда-то они принесли нашей настоящей семье столько горя, это просто невыносимо. Лорд Маглор нам вообще как второй отец, а я иногда смотрю на него и чувствую ненависть, ни с того, ни с сего. Брат это как-то легче переносит, мне кажется, он уже отпустил эту ситуацию и смог идти дальше. А я застрял.

— Когда погиб мой отец, точнее, когда пришли вести о его смерти, я подумал, что это все. Конец для меня. Больше не будет ничего — просто незачем. — Гил-Галад говорил задумчиво и очень спокойно. — Я вышел на берег моря, лег на песок и так пролежал несколько дней. Владыка Кирдан запретил меня трогать, только изредка приносил мне воду и немного еды. Сначала я лежал и не думал вообще ни о чем, слушая плеск волн. А потом мысли вдруг начали приходить, и приходить, одна за другой. И тогда я подумал о сыновьях Феанора. Об их Клятве, и о том, что если бы мой отец, умирая, просто попросил бы меня о чем-то, то я бы сделал что угодно, лишь бы выполнить его просьбу. Понимаешь, там, у них не просто Клятва. Есть что-то еще. Иначе бы сыновья Феанора были бы просто убийцами, которые охотятся за сокровищем. А просто убийцы не смогли бы вырастить таких прекрасных братьев, как вы с Элросом.

Элронд слушал, затаив дыхание и не перебивал.

— Ты любишь их, — продолжил Гил-Галад. — И это мучает тебя, потому что ты знаешь о том, что они совершали, но ты видишь перед собой достойных эльдар. И это так. 

— Если бы я только смог их простить... — прошептал Элронд.

— Когда-нибудь, ты сделаешь и это. Знаешь, что меня больше всего удивило? Когда мы заговорили о Сильмариллах, Элрос сразу сказал «мы боимся за них», и ты не спорил. Вы поехали с ними не из-за того, что хотели спасти камни, или предотвратить убийство — вы беспокоились о Маэдросе и Маглоре. Вы их хотели спасти и отвратить еще более худшую участь. И знаешь, что я думаю? Что вы посланы им судьбой. В любом случае, за свои поиски и страдания, они заслужили такой подарок, как вы с Элросом.

— Поэтому вы не стали отбирать нас у них? — улыбнулся Элронд.

— Да. Я сожалею о том, что опоздал тогда, возможно, дело еще можно было решить миром. Но о том, что вы эти годы воспитывались у сыновей Феанора, я не жалею. 

— Я на самом деле тоже, — тихо ответил Элронд.

 

В этот раз они даже почти не опоздали. Весь лагерь мерно гудел, взбудораженный появлением сыновей Феанора. Они остановились на границе лагеря и даже не стали обустраиваться, частично из-за нехватки места, потому что вода продолжала медленно прибывать. Лорд Маэдрос и лорд Маглор тут же попросили аудиенции у Эонвэ и пару часов назад удалились в его шатер. О чем можно так долго говорить, если ответ прост — либо да, либо нет, — никто не знал. Все эти новости Гил-Галад узнал еще, когда корабль причаливал к берегу. 

Переглянувшись с испуганными близнецами, он подхватил их под локти и повел, говоря на ходу:

— Без паники. Нам придется разделиться — я поищу короля Арафинвэ и поспрашиваю о вашем отце, а вы побродите по лагерю, стараясь не попадаться воинам феанорионов. Откройте глаза и уши. Нет, Элронд, подслушивать у шатра Эонвэ — плохая идея.

— Это был всего лишь один из множества вариантов! — возмутился тот.

— Это плохой вариант, попробуй другие. Вам все ясно? Вперед, — Гил-Галад подтолкнул мальчишек, которые прошли по инерции несколько метров и разошлись в разные стороны.

Сам же Эрейнион, немного поплутав, наткнулся на Келеборна, который привел его к Галадриэли.

— Эрейнион! — удивилась она. — Ты откуда здесь? Пришел вслед за феанорингами?

— Такое ощущение, что только вокруг них все звезды вертятся, — проворчал Гил-Галад. — Я пришел с сыновьями Эарендила и ищу, собственно, их отца. 

— Ты слишком много общался с народом аданов, мой друг, — улыбнулась Галадриэль. — А потом еще говорят, что эльдар не умеют обманывать! Но мы знаем множество способов сказать полуправду, ведь так?

— С кем я много общался за последние несколько лет, так это с рыбой, но для короля, чьи земли заливает вода, я чувствую себя неплохо. На самом деле я вправду ищу хоть какие-нибудь вести об Эарендиле, а о феанорионах мы все равно ничего не узнаем до тех пор, пока они не выйдут от Эонвэ.

— Эарендил сейчас в южных портах, а потом поплывет указывать дорогу на Валинор с группой кораблей, — сказал Келеборн.

— Хм. Не так уж и плохо, как я думал, можно и догнать, — задумался Гил-Галад. — Да, определенно догнать сможем, если Кирдан согласится дать корабль...

— Я вижу, ты уже подружился с мальчиками, — заметила Галадриэль.

— С ними невозможно не подружиться. Ты бы их только видела. Они замечательные, — серьезно сказал Гил-Галад и тут же сменил тему: — Где бы мне найти твоего отца?

— Он в восточной части лагеря. Будет рад знакомству с тобой.

— Спасибо большое, Галадриэль. Увидимся позже, — Гил-Галад церемонно поцеловал Галадриэли руку и вышел из шатра.

К ночи обстановка в лагере накалилась до предела. Сыновей Феанора видели выходящими из шатра Эонвэ. Говорили, что по их лицам невозможно было ничего понять, но судя по тому, что они направились в сторону своих воинов, ничем хорошим переговоры не закончились. Некоторые считали, что спать нужно ложиться поближе к оружию или не спать эту ночь вообще. Гил-Галад выловил Элронда и Элроса у какого-то костра, возле которого активно обсуждали создавшееся положение.

— Ваше мнение, — строго спросил он, приводя в чувство ошарашенных близнецов. — Без учета чужой болтовни.

— Они не будут ни на кого нападать, — сказал Элрос. — Они не хотят кровопролития.

— Скорее всего, они попытаются украсть Сильмариллы. Ну, я бы на их месте попытался, — пожал плечами Элронд. 

— Да, у них же Клятва, им нельзя рисковать. А с герольдом Манвэ они не справятся.

— Им нельзя умирать. Или камни, или вековечная тьма.

— Кража — вполне разумное решение, — кивнул Гил-Галад. — И отдает достаточным безумием. Что ж, предлагаю вам безумие под стать сынам Феанора. У нас нет времени сейчас делать что-то другое. Нужно попытаться похитить Сильмариллы первыми.

Повисло молчание. 

— Но камни же зачарованные, — начал Элрос. — Если мы захотим их украсть, то может быть так, что камни не примут нас?

— Я думаю, примут. Вам же не нужны Сильмариллы, вам нужны ваши наставники, живые и невредимые.

— А если они убьют нас? Маэдрос и Маглор, их Клятва? — серьезно спросил Элронд.

— Я буду рядом, — сказал Гил-Галад. — Сначала им придется убить меня.

С северной части лагеря послышались крики и звон мечей.

— Нет, — прошептал Элронд. — Опоздали...

— Бежим! — крикнул Гил-Галад и сорвался с места.

— Сейчас туда весь лагерь бросится, они убьют их! — на бегу крикнул Элрос.

Кто кого убьет в этом случае, и что в итоге будет страшнее, Гил-Галад не знал, но резко затормозил.

— Не весь. Вы, давайте вперед, уведите их, не дайте наделать глупостей. Вы — единственные, кого они могут послушать.

Близнецы, не раздумывая, сорвались с места и побежали на звуки. Сам Гил-Галад впервые за эти дни вытащил из ножен меч и рубанул по креплению ближайшего шатра. Ткань осела на землю, под ним с криками завозились недовольные эльдар. Гил-Галад уже бежал, придерживаясь юго-западного направления, продолжая по пути рушить шатры. Откуда-то сзади послышались крики, что это воины Маэдроса и Маглора ворвались в лагерь. В другое время Гил-Галада бы позабавила такая ситуация.

Пробег его кончился бесславно — кто-то умело подставил ему подножку и он упал на одно колено, с трудом сохранив равновесие, и тут же вскочил на ноги и развернулся. Его клинок на развороте встретил сталь чужого меча. Всего мгновение Эрейнион смотрел на своего противника и тут же отступил, опуская оружие.

— Король Арафинвэ, — он поклонился. — А я вас весь день искал.

— Видимо, нашел, — задумчиво сказал Арафинвэ, не спеша прятать меч.

Положение спасла выскочившая откуда-то Галадриэль:

— Эрейнион! Что ты здесь делаешь?

— Ты просто мне не поверишь, если расскажу, — сказал Гил-Галад, украдкой растирая ушибленную ногу — колено просто огнем горело.

— Эрейнион, сын Финдекано, Верховный Король нолдор, — с некоторым удивлением сказал Арафинвэ и... тоже поклонился.

Гил-Галад подумал, что большего позора, чем сейчас, он никогда в жизни не испытывал. 

— Прошу простить меня, что наша встреча получилась вот такой, — спешно заговорил он. — Но там Элронд и Элрос... Мы хотели украсть Сильмариллы раньше, чем Маэдрос и Маглор, потому что хотели их защитить.

— Поздно, — покачала головой Галадриэль. — Сильмариллы уже у них. Элронд и Элрос могут их разве что догнать, только я не думаю, что они пробегут слишком далеко...

— Куда? Куда они побежали? 

— Маглор в сторону моря, Маэдрос — на северо-восток, там где...

— Земля разверзлась и в трещинах течет огонь, — закончил Гил-Галад. — Элронд! — он бросился прочь, бросив по пути мешающий бежать меч и забыв о боли в ушибленной ноге.

— Эрейнион! — Галадриэль бросилась было за ним, но остановилась. — Что он делает... Что вообще происходит?

— Не останавливай его, он знает, что делает, — покачал головой Арафинвэ. — Он так похож на Финдекано и Нолофинвэ... Я сразу понял, кто он, но это было слишком удивительно

— А он не верит, что на них похож, — грустно улыбнулась Галадриэль.

 

Гил-Галад бежал так, что фигуры и лица идущих навстречу, а точнее — отпрыгивающих у него с дороги, сливались в разноцветное пятно. Прежде чем вода начала заполнять Белерианд, в некоторых местах раскололась земля, извергая оттуда подземный огонь. Со временем таких мест оставалось все меньше и меньше, но одно по несчастливой случайности оказалось рядом с лагерем Эонвэ. Гил-Галад не помнил точно всю сеть трещин, которые покрывали землю, но был уверен, что там могли найтись достаточно большие и глубокие для того, чтобы в них можно было провалиться.

— Элронд! — крикнул он на бегу, едва пересек границу лагеря. Легкие обожгло огнем, кровь стучала в ушах, да и разве можно было услышать ответ в шуме от лагеря?

«Элронд!», — позвал он, на этот раз по осанвэ. И ему ответили. Сначала из ниоткуда пришла резкая обжигающая боль, которая пронзила все его тело, заставив снова упасть на землю. Потом появились слова: «Забери его отсюда». Гил-Галад не сразу понял, кто говорил. Только когда голос затих, а боль частично ушла, он осознал, что это был Маэдрос. Он поднялся на ноги и снова побежал, но уже гораздо медленнее. Хуже всего было то, что он определил самую сильную точку боли — левая рука, ладонь. 

Гил-Галад увидел их спустя несколько десятков метров: Элронд мчался вслед за Маэдросом, не глядя перепрыгивая провалы с огнем, а Маэдрос петлял как мог, стараясь вывести его на безопасное место. 

— Элронд! — крикнул Гил-Галад, изо всех оставшихся сил рванув вперед. Элронд обернулся, едва не запнувшись и не угодив в трещину в земле, но сохранил равновесие. Маэдрос остановился у провала, сияющего огнем, и высоко поднял над головой Сильмарилл.

— Маэдрос, нет! Нет, пожалуйста! — крикнул Элронд. Гил-Галад успел добежать до него и схватить за плечо. Маэдрос покачал головой. На его лице играли отсветы пламени, а Сильмарилл в руке сиял ярко, как звезда.

— Нет, — одними губами сказал Элронд.

«Я позабочусь о них. С ними все будет хорошо», — крикнул Гил-Галад по осанвэ, без особой надежды, что его слова достигнут адресата. Но Маэдрос все услышал. Он на мгновение прикрыл глаза, а потом улыбнулся Элронду.

В следующий момент, Гил-Галад резко развернул юношу к себе, заставляя уткнуться головой в плечо. Маэдрос шагнул в пропасть. Гил-Галад закрыл глаза, прижавшись щекой к волосам Элронда.

Они простояли так довольно долго, когда Эрейнион ощутил, что одежда на его плече намокает, а Элронд беззвучно плачет. Он покрепче обнял его и погладил по голове. Слова были не нужны — что тут скажешь?

— Это я виноват, я не успел. Надо было дежурить у этих Сильмариллов, — глухо сказал Элронд. — Умереть там, но не дать им...

— Не говори так. Я тоже хорош. Отправил вас с Элросом самих, о чем только думал, надо было с вами бежать. Я сегодня узнал, что я, оказывается, очень быстро бегаю. 

Элронд тихо рассмеялся и вытер глаза:

— И что бы было, если бы вы добежали?

— Драка, — философски отозвался Гил-Галад. 

— Вы же не бросите нас с Элросом? — Элронд поднял голову, заглядывая ему в глаза.

— Никогда. Я всегда буду с вами. Если вы захотите остаться со мной, то мой дом — ваш дом, где бы он ни был. 

— Это хорошо. 

Они постояли еще немного, пока Элронд окончательно не успокоился.

— Пойдем, поищем твоего брата? 

— Я знаю, где он, — отозвался юноша. — Идем.

Элроса они нашли на берегу моря — Элронд шел к нему безошибочно, не сворачивая с пути, словно по проложенному курсу. Элрос сидел у кромки воды, обхватив ноги и сжавшись в комочек. Элронд тяжело опустился рядом и тронул его за плечо.

— Он ушел, — сказал Элрос. — Камень обжег ему руки, и теперь... Сильмарилл теперь в море. А лорд Маглор ушел и сказал, что никогда больше не появится среди эльдар.

Гил-Галад тоже сел на землю, вытянув усталые ноги. 

— Может, собрать отряд для поисков? — все же уточнил он.

— Не надо, — мягко сказал Элрос. — Он не хочет, чтобы его нашли, и это значит, что вы его не найдете. А лорд Маэдрос?

— Огненная пропасть. Вместе с Сильмариллом, — коротко сказал Элронд. 

Элрос вздохнул и неловко ткнулся головой в плечо брату. 

Спустя где-то полчаса их нашла Галадриэль. Она подняла их, проводила в свой шатер и повелела всем ложиться спать. Эрейнион порывался идти и решать срочные, как ему казалось, дела, которые взбрели ему в голову только что, но Галадриэль уговорила его остаться.

— Завтра, все завтра. А сейчас побудь с мальчиками. Ты нужен им, — настойчиво сказала она.

Гил-Галад кивнул, лег рядом с уставшими близнецами и мгновенно уснул.

Он проснулся уже после полудня, но, как и обещала Галадриэль, успел все, что запланировал. Поговорил с Арафинвэ на счет новых кораблей и отвода войск на юг, пока эти самые корабли строятся, отправил гонца с письмом Кирдану и нашел корабль, который согласился подбросить их с близнецами до южных гаваней. Элронд все это время спал, совершенно измученный вчерашней погоней. Во сне его лицо было одновременно спокойным и напряженным, так, словно он готов был в любую минуту вскинуться и побежать. Элрос укрыл его еще одним покрывалом и, прижав палец к губам, вышел и направился к морю. А Гил-Галад отправился отчитываться о вчерашнем происшествии Эонвэ.

 

Эонвэ был прекрасен, как и все майар, которых доводилось видеть Гил-Галаду. Его лицо излучало мягкий свет, а глаза дарили радость и утешение всем, кто только этого желал. Он и словом не обмолвился о произошедшем вчера, сначала предложив Эрейниону сесть и налив вина. Гил-Галад сел, при этом так и оставшись «стоять» перед Эонвэ навытяжку — с идеально прямой спиной и сложив руки на коленях. Они долго молчали.

— Вы уже слышали повеление валар о том, что все эльдар могут вернуться в Валинор, если на то будет их воля? Все они будут прощены, и рок больше не будет довлеть над ними, — сказал наконец Эонвэ.

— Я слышал об этом. Добрые вести, — ровно откликнулся Гил-Галад. 

— Это касается абсолютно всех эльдар.

— Но каждый вправе выбирать, ведь так?

Эонвэ пристально посмотрел на Эрейниона и отвел взгляд. Когда он снова заговорил, голос его был печален:

— Я сказал им, что не вправе решать такие вопросы. Что они должны поехать в Валинор и предстать перед Валар в Кругу Судьбы, чтобы те, кто могут судить, вынесли решение.

На мгновение Гил-Галад задохнулся — высший майа спрашивал у него, что он сделал не так, и хотел получить одобрение своих действий, или порицание. Но даже он, Верховный Король нолдор, не мог предоставить ему ни того, ни другого.

— Так вот что вы им сказали, — ответил Гил-Галад, чтобы как-то поддержать разговор.

— Я предупреждал их о том, что может случиться, если они возьмут в руки Сильмариллы. Они не послушали меня.

— Могу вас понять. Они никогда не слушают.

Эонвэ пытливо взглянул ему в лицо.

— Похоже, вы понимаете их мотивы, Эрейнион. Они были заложниками ситуации, рабами клятвы, но выход был, они могли разорвать порочный круг. Если бы они согласились ехать в Валинор...

— Как, там ведь Альквалондэ? После того, что они сделали, разве могли они взглянуть Валар в глаза? Или хотя бы родственникам погибших?

— Если бы они искренне раскаялись...

Гил-Галад утомленно прикрыл глаза. Это был совсем невежливый жест, но он вдруг почувствовал, как смертельно устал. Заодно до него дошло, почему вчера феанорионы просидели у Эонвэ несколько часов. Он не понимал. Он был прекрасным воином и военачальником, он был добр к эльдар и аданам, сопереживал их горестям и помогал им, но он не понимал.

— Они бы никогда не согласились. Для них лучше такая ужасная смерть, чем унижение.

— Я не могу понять, — словно в подтверждение мыслей Гил-Галада сказал Эонвэ, — Вы их осуждаете или нет?

— А я могу? Имею на это право? — Эрейнион посмотрел в лучистые глаза майа, — Я располагаю только тем, что видел сам, и что знаю точно. Я знал сыновей Феанора, еще когда был ребенком. Они — убийцы, но мой отец был лучшим другом лорда Маэдроса, разве мог он так ошибиться в друге? Я видел Элронда и Элроса — достойных сыновей Эарендила, которых воспитали эти «убийцы». Кому верить? Правда бывает разной. Должен ли я судить?

— Как себя чувствуют Элронд и Элрос? — вдруг спросил Эонвэ, резко меняя тему.

— Переживают гибель своих наставников. Хотят увидеть отца.

— А как чувствуете себя вы? 

Гил-Галад изумленно уставился на Эонвэ. Тот перегнулся через стол и осторожно коснулся ладонью его лба. Ладонь была твердая и прохладная, она несла покой — пускай краткий, но все же. 

— Я не слишком умею даровать утешение, — негромко сказал Эонвэ, убирая руку, — но вам, похоже, оно и не нужно. Просто сейчас вам кажется, что вы больше не способны испытывать радость — это не так. Пройдет время и вам станет легче.

— Я знаю, — хрипло ответил Гил-Галад. — Такое... подобное уже бывало.

— Просто не забывайте об этом. 

— На счет позволения Валар вернуться, — сказал Гил-Галад, поднимаясь, — Я уже обдумал его и решил, что останусь здесь. Даже если Белерианд уйдет под воду, все равно останется земля, ведь так? Я никого не буду принуждать остаться, но постараюсь создать такое место, где те, кто примет такое же решение, смогут жить в мире и спокойствии. Я не могу уехать. Моя жизнь и мое сердце лежат по эту сторону моря.

Эонвэ улыбнулся — открыто и искренне.

— С вами останутся довольно много эльдар. И почему-то я спокоен за их жизни. 

— Спасибо, — Гил-Галад поклонился. — Пускай ваш путь в Валинор более не омрачится горем.

— Пускай ваш путь всегда освещают звезды, — кивнул Эонвэ. — Кстати, о звездах. Не могли бы вы позвать ко мне для разговора Элронда и Элроса? Я должен кое-что им передать.

— На счет отца? 

— Не совсем. Их родителям волею валар был предоставлен выбор — путь эльдар или путь людей. Эарендил и Эльвинг уже выбрали и останутся в Валиноре. Я должен спросить о том же их детей.

— Это... неожиданно, — пробормотал Эрейнион. — Хорошо, я постараюсь их сейчас найти.

За пределами шатра Эонвэ мерно гудел лагерь, были слышны крики капитанов кораблей и чей-то смех, пахло свежей примятой травой и морем. Гил-Галад вдохнул полной грудью, чтобы ощутить, что жизнь продолжается. Жизнь и правда продолжалась.

Элронд нашелся сам — прибежал со стороны, в которой ночевали оставшиеся воины Маэдроса и Маглора. 

— Чего они хотят? — спросил Гил-Галад. — Они могут уплыть в Валинор — там их простят и примут. Или же дождаться кораблей от Кирдана и направиться с нами в сторону южных гаваней, а потом снова к топям, переводить оставшихся людей и эльдар.

— Они не хотят в Валинор, — отозвался Элронд. — А остальное я им так и сказал.

— Почему-то я не удивлен, — усмехнулся Гил-Галад. — На большой земле из Первого Дома остался Келебримбор, они могут податься к нему, или остаться с нами — никто же не гонит. Ну да ладно, где твой брат?

— Элрос к морю пошел. Он в детстве очень любил воду, очень скучал по Гаваням. А теперь вот никак насмотреться не может.

— Да, моря сейчас в Белерианде — смотри не хочу, — хмыкнул Гил-Галад. — Хорошо, сейчас пойду, найду его, а ты никуда не теряйся. Эонвэ хочет поговорить с вами.

— Кажется, я примерно знаю о чем, — протянул Элронд.

— Знаешь, значит думай. Я сейчас вернусь.

 

Элрос снова сидел близко к кромке воды, так, что волны почти касались его ног и наигрывал простенькую мелодию на небольшой флейте. Гил-Галад улыбнулся увиденному и вдруг почувствовал в этом какую-то неправильность, легкую, едва уловимую, словно одну фальшивую ноту в многоголосом пении. Возможно, если бы не мелодия, которую наигрывал Элрос, то Эрейнион бы просто не обратил на это внимания.

«Камень обжег ему руки, и теперь... Сильмарилл теперь в море...»

«Элрос к морю пошел. Он в детстве очень любил воду...»

— Элероссэ, — сказал Гил-Галад, присаживаясь рядом. — Можно?

Элрос кивнул, убирая флейту от губ.

— Элрос, я спрошу прямо, — как можно более мягко сказал Эрейнион. — Только, пожалуйста, ответь мне честно. Ты правда выбросил Сильмарилл в море?

— Правда, — сын Эарендила легко улыбнулся. — Как вы догадались?

— Абсолютно случайно. Не знаю как, на самом деле. Просто понял и все. Ты не сказал, что Маглор выбросил Сильмарилл, а сам сидишь все время здесь...

— Я здесь не из-за Сильмарилла. В море есть на что посмотреть помимо него.

— Я не спорю. И не ругаю тебя, — Гил-Галад вздохнул. — Я просто не понимаю. Маглор — да, мог выбросить его из-за отчаянья, но ты? Это же заключенный в камень свет Древ. 

— Что же это за свет такой, если из-за него творятся убийства, похищения и проливается кровь? — горько спросил Элрос.

— Дело ведь не в свете. И не в камнях. 

— Я знаю. Прокляты не камни, прокляты те, кто их желают, да? Маглор отдал его мне. Его руки были обожжены, а в моей руке камень был холодным и немного тяжелым. Маглор сказал, что я найду правильное применение ему. И ушел.  
Элрос замолчал, настукивая на флейте какой-то простенький ритм, а затем заговорил снова: 

— Я просто много думал о Сильмариллах, в детстве, когда... когда все случилось, и позже. Я все думал: что же это за камень такой? Если даже такие прекрасные существа, как эльдар — Первые Дети Эру, не смогли прожить без войн за них. Это оказался прекрасный камень, самый лучший, из всех, что я видел, воплощенный свет. Но даже ради самого прекрасного из камней никто не должен умирать.

Гил-Галад молчал. Он вспомнил слова Эонвэ о том, что он не должен забывать о том, что он все еще может испытывать радость. И сейчас он определенно испытывал именно это чувство. А еще почему-то огромную гордость за Элроса и Элронда. 

— Мне очень жаль, что так произошло, — медленно сказал Эрейнион, с трудом подбирая слова. — Мне жаль, что эльдар оказались недостойными. 

— О, нет, вы вовсе не недостойные! — горячо заспорил Элрос. — Вы все еще Первые Дети Эру, и вы все так же вселяете в нас надежду. Для нас вы всегда будете воплощенным светом.

— Ты говоришь как адан, мой юный друг, — улыбнулся Гил-Галад. — А ведь ты принадлежишь не только их роду. Эонвэ хочет видеть вас с Элрондом. У него есть пара вопросов для вас.

— Я знаю. Точнее, мы знаем. Элронд умеет видеть будущее — не все, а лишь судьбоносные вещи. Да и к тому же, мы слышали про то, что наши родители выбрали путь эльфов, так что нетрудно было догадаться, о том, что и нас могут спросить о том же. Мы с Элрондом уже поговорили об этом.

— Значит, решение окончательное?

— Да. Мое сердце — это сердце человека, как вы и сами видите. А в Элронде сияет тот же свет, что и в ваших глазах.

— Но этот свет не только в нем, — покачал головой Гил-Галад.

— Да. И я надеюсь, что я смогу пронести его через всю свою жизнь.

Эрейнион склонил голову, принимая выбор близнецов.

— Будет тяжело.

— Мы знаем, — грустно сказал Элрос и тут же взглянул на Гил-Галада с какой-то детской неуверенностью, — Но вы же останетесь с нами?

— Я всегда буду рядом, какой бы вы путь ни выбрали, — заверил его он. 

Они немного помолчали.

— Что ж, сколько новостей! Элронд видит будущее — ну надо же! 

— Не слишком детально, и действительно очень редко.

— А увидел ли он вашу встречу с отцом? — спросил Гил-Галад, поднимаясь на ноги.

— Этого ему не открылось, — пожал плечами Элрос, вскочив вслед за ним. — Но я думаю, что вряд ли нам так повезет. Корабль отца будет идти по небу, и наверняка он уже отплыл...

— Ха! Конечно, у вашего отца отличный корабль, но лично я знаком с корабельным мастером, который делал к нему чертежи и помогал его строить. Я уверен, что владыка Кирдан что-нибудь придумает. 

— Это было бы чудесно! — с восхищением сказал Элрос.

— Элрос! Гил-Галад! — услышали они крик Элронда, который бежал к ним со стороны лагеря.

Гил-Галад и Элрос переглянулись, сорвались с места и побежали ему навстречу.


End file.
